Diseased mitral and tricuspid valves frequently need replacement or repair. The mitral and tricuspid valve leaflets or supporting chordae may degenerate and weaken or the annulus may dilate leading to valve leak (insufficiency). The leaflets and chords may become calcified and thickened rendering them stenotic (obstructing forward flow). Finally, the valve relies on insertion of the chordae inside the ventricle. If the ventricle changes in shape, the valve support may become non-functional and the valve may leak.
In valve repair, a diseased valve is left in situ and surgical procedures are performed to restore its function. There are numerous approaches for repairing a heart valve in order to restore or improve its function. Frequently an annuloplasty ring is used to reduce the size of the annulus. The ring serves to reduce the diameter of the annulus and allow the leaflets to oppose each other normally. Sutures are used to attach a prosthetic ring to the annulus and to assist in plicating the annulus.
According to another method, the leaflets are attached to each other at free edges of the leaflets by means of sewing or a clip. This implies that two orifices are created, one on each side of the attachment of the leaflets. These double orifices may then close properly.
An example of a clip for attaching the leaflets to each other is disclosed in US 2004/0220593.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,038, there is disclosed devices for improving mitral valve function. One device comprises a splint for improving the function of a valve of a heart. The splint includes an elongate member configured to be positioned transverse a heart chamber so that each end of the elongate member extends through a wall of the heart, and first and second anchoring members configured to be positioned external the chamber and attached to the ends of the elongate member to fix the elongate member in a position across the chamber. The first anchoring member includes a first portion configured to contact a first region of the heart proximate the valve annulus to change a shape of the valve annulus by compressing the heart. The change of shape of the valve annulus helps restoring the heart function. However, using this device, the elongate member will be placed in the blood flow and therefore the patient will need lifelong anti-thrombosis treatment in order to prevent blood clots forming within the blood flow.